Secrets and gossip
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: Member of AAU notice Bernie has been wearing the same shirt 3 days in a row. I know the title is rubbish but I really struggle at that, please don't let that stop you reading it


**Another one shot for you guys. I'm not too sure about this one but I wanted to get something up while I work on two slightly longer ones, and of course my AU. So for this one imagine that Bernie never left and nothing happened to fletch. This is from an anon prompt again. And someone else asked for some raf/fletch so that is incorporated in this. Thank you to Katie (oblivionokay) for reading and for your advice. Anyway enough rambling. I hope you like it. Kat xx**

Prompt: Member of AAU notice Bernie has been wearing the same shirt 3 days in a row.

"It's that shirt again!" Fletch exclaimed as he and Raf watched Bernie Wolfe as she treated a patient, from the safety of the nurses station.

"I know! Two days in a row could be coincidence or a similar shirt but three days! A woman doesn't just forget to change for three days." Raf didn't usually like to engage in gossip however much his friend tried, but there was definitely something going on here.

He was sporting a cheeky grin. "This can only mean one thing right?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean you're right about her and Serena. I still think it's a mad theory." He protested.

"Who else would it be?"

"It doesn't have to be someone we know. There's a whole world outside the hospital." He gestured with his arms for emphasis.

"Whatever, I know I'm right."

"Oh I highly doubt that nurse Fletcher. What is the matter in question?" Spoke a firm voice from behind him.

"Ms Campbell." He span around to face her and a plan hatched in his mind. "Don't you think Ms Wolfe has been wearing the same shirt for three days?"

"Oh, well I can't say I've noticed. Um, come to think of it I don't think I've seen her yet today. I um, don't think she's the type to… You know. Do you?" She was desperately trying to hide how flustered she was getting and only seemed to be making it worse.

"You make sure you get a good look and I know you'll agree. Hey you two are really close, maybe you could ask her for us?" He smirked mischievously.

"You think if a friend told me something like that I'd tell you?" She spoke quickly before disappearing off into her office.

"Wow!" Fletch turned back to his friend. "If that doesn't tell you all you need to know then I don't know what will."

He frowned. "I don't know… Maybe Bernie has already told her something and she was trying to hide it."

"Wait look!" Fletch all but yelled and they watched as Bernie looked up at the sound of the office door closing, excused herself from her patient, following fast behind into the office. "They haven't even been apart for a few hours and they're already going back for more." He spoke in disbelief.

Serena heard the door open and close and looked up to see Bernie grinning at her. "Did anyone see you come in?"

"I don't know, I wasn't aware I was suppose to check the coast was clear before entering my own office." She smirked, approaching her slowly.

"No we need to be more careful, they know." She sat down in her office chair and looked around to check no one was watching.

"Who's they, and know what?" She sat down on Serena's desk.

"Raf and Fletch. Well they think they know something anyway. They noticed your shirt." She groaned, resting her head on the table.

She placed her hand gently on her head. "Hey it's ok. They don't really know anything. The fact I'm wearing the same shirt doesn't point to you at all. Besides they're our friends, they wouldn't mind if they did know."

"But think of the relentless teasing we'd get from them. I just want it to be between us for now." Her voice was muffled from the desk beneath her.

"That's fine. Of course that's fine. But you freaking out is not going to help that ok."

She lifted her head slowly. "I know I'm sorry. You know I hate having people talking about me, just like you do." She reached out and gripped her hand.

She gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's fine. But I should probably go home tonight, I'm sure this top is starting to smell."

"Hmm I guess I'll let you." She smirked as she stood from her seat. "Maybe we should do some work."

"Shall we leave one at a time, can't look suspicious." She smirked as she walked towards the door.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes and left the office.

Bernie was caught by Fletch as she headed across the ward. "How does the walk of shame feel?" He smirked as he stepped out in front of her.

She decided to act as oblivious as possible. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid I've noticed the shirt. And two nights in a row!? They must be pretty special. So anyone I know?" He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"A lady never tells."

"I know but I'm not asking a lady am I? I'm asking you."

She slapped his arm playfully. "You cheeky bugger. Now I'm most definitely not telling you anything."

He pulled a mock pout. "Oh pretty please, just a little hint. I promise I'll be good. There is a big lack of gossip at the moment."

"Alright yes I haven't been at my own house for the past two nights and there may be someone." She grinned. "And yeah you could say she's pretty special. But that is all you're getting from me."

"Do I know her?" He pushed further.

"You've had enough information. I need to do some work, as do you." Before he could say anymore she had walked away.

Later in the shift, Serena had gone to pulses to get a much needed coffee when she spotted a mop of unmistakable blonde hair ahead of her. She manoeuvred around the people in front of her until she was stood next to Bernie. "Hey." She grinned.

"Oh hi. Ms Campbell did you just push in the line." She smirked.

"Oh not at all Ms Wolfe, you were saving a space for me remember."

"Oh yes how could I forget." She felt an uncontrollable smile spread across her face.

"So I'm sorry about stressing out earlier. You were completely right, no one knows anything. Thank you for calming me down." She placed her hand on Bernie's arm, squeezing gently as she looked up as her with a grin.

"No problem. I'm here anytime you need." She put her hand on top of hers and returned the squeeze.

Just a few people behind them in the line, stood fletch. He closely watched the interaction between the two, from the physical touching to the body language. It was obvious to him that they were a lot more than colleagues. Leaving the coffee line he went to find Raf to pass on the new information.

Back on the ward he told him everything.

"That's great mate, I'm so happy for them but…"

He interrupted his friend. "But what? I was right!"

"You were. But I think you should just leave it. They were obviously keeping it secret for a reason so it wouldn't be fair for you to start telling everyone or wind them up about it. If they wanted us to know they'd tell us. They're probably still working everything out, especially Serena with it being her first relationship with a woman. We should respect that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He was obviously processing what he was saying. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're right. It's their news to tell." He sighed. "When did you get so wise all of a sudden."

"Oh I always have been mate you just don't listen."


End file.
